


Comment fic: Take Your Fandom Home With You

by raiining



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve as 2nd year medical residents.  For the Take Your Fandom Home With You Ficathon by Leupagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment fic: Take Your Fandom Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Leupagus is hosting a Take Your Fandom Home With You comment ficathon and since the hospital is basically home these days, here is Danny and Steve as 2nd year residents. Unbeta'd and written in about 30 minutes.

Steve is a lying shithead because there is NO WAY this man completed three years of basic training, four years of medical school and eighteen months of residency training. If he had he would not be so UTTERLY INCOMPETENT.

Danny, watching from the sidelines, is CONFLICTED IN HIS SOUL because he can’t decide if watching Steve attempt to put on diaper is a) more hilarious than appalling, or b) more appalling than hilarious.

It hurts him, it hurts him INSIDE, but he’s going to have to go with a tie.

“No, seriously McGarrett. What are you –”

But Steve has his tongue poking out between his teeth and his eyes are narrowed as the new Laurin, F/C squirms beneath his fumbling fingers. Danny is two point five seconds away from rescuing the kid when Steve gets a leg here and folds the umbilical stump there and suddenly he’s grinning, eyes sliding to Danny like he’s solved the mystery of the spheres or something and Danny has to smile back because _Jesus_.

“Ta da!” Steve proclaims, hands flying up like a magician, stepping back from the bassinet to better admire his handiwork. The day old infant is watching him suspiciously, and her nose crunches a little like she’s considering a good wail would be appropriate right about now, but then she gives a loud wet fart and her face transforms into an expression of utter bliss.

Danny laughs as Steve takes another step back and fans the air in front of his nose. “Oh gross.”

He’s still laughing when Steve reaches forward to pick the baby up, only he’s dangling her by the armpits and whoa – “Jesus, McGarrett!”

Danny steps in and quickly takes the infant from him, tucking her into the crook of his elbow and keeping a firm hand behind her neck at all times, “Support the fucking head, idiot.”

Steve looks contrite, “Oh yeah.”

Danny rolls his eyes, “Seriously, what did you DO during your first year month of peds that left you so traumatized and incompetent when dealing with kids?”

Steve looks offended. “Nothing! They’re just …” he shifts his weight a little, eyes sliding around the neonatal examination room.

Danny waits him out, keeping a tight hold on the new person in his arms, and realizes he’s been bouncing slightly on his toes since he took her.

“They’re just really freaking small, okay?” Steve blurts out and Danny has to laugh. Steve colours, a delicious shade of pink flooding his cheeks, and Danny laughs harder.

“Big bad ol’military man scared of a little wheeny baby?” he teases.

“Shut up,” Steve mumbles, but he’s smiling now. “Not all of us have personal life experience with babies, okay?”

Danny grins, a wide a sudden happy smile that appears whenever he thinks about Grace. He looks down at the little girl in his arms.

“Yeah, I remember when Gracie was this small. Jesus. I was sixteen and had no idea what I was doing, Rachel was sleeping the sleep of the unconscious and the nurse just handed me this pink squirming thing.” He laughs, quietly and more to himself than to Steve. “I think I froze for almost an hour, terrified I would drop her, and then she woke up and started screaming and I almost DID.”

He looks up to see Steve smiling at him, low and listening, and Danny grins brighter. “Shut up. So then I caught her and started to relax and by the time Rachel woke up we were getting along like a house on fire.”

Steve smiles, but it quickly turns to a frown when Danny steps closer to him, holding out the baby.

“Come on,” Danny cajoles, “You have to learn sometime. Some poor woman will probably deliver a baby in the middle of the South American jungle or the African Sahara and you will have to know how to hold one properly or you’ll get court-martialled and exiled to this out-of-the-way backwards hospital and I’ll have to learn to deal with you all over again. Come on now.”

Steve makes his constipated face, but he steps forward to accept the infant. He listens when Danny corrects his hold and his skin is warm when Danny moves his arms to put her in the chin-to-chest position. But his eyes are distant when they’re done and he’s holding her and Danny is still standing close, a little closer than he should be, he knows, but he can’t help it. Steve has been dragging him in for the past six months, pulling him closer and not letting go, like gravity.

“I’ll come back, Danno.”

And it’s the way Steve says it, low and intimate, like it’s a truth, a universal law. Like it’s something he can promise.

Danny swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. He moves his hand to Steve’s elbow to correct it, and leaves it there. He doesn’t move away.

“I know.”


End file.
